Sensei
by Sweet Senpai
Summary: A ED world story- It's the final round of the Chuunin Exam's, Naruto needs a sensei that won't show favortism. So when he finds out that he has wind element charka there is only one man to go to.


TITLE: Sensei  
SERIES: Evolution Deviation  
AUTHOR: littleshinobifox  
RATING: mild R for now. (just to be on the safe side)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money :)  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note): It's the Chuunin Exams and Naruto is fresh out of Sensei's. But a chance moment lead to unbelievable realization, from there he knew only one man was able to teach him.  
FEEDBACK: Loved  
BETA: (Shot - off) not beta'd

--

**Sensei**

The Chuunin exams was exciting and yet the biggest disappointment for Uzumaki Naruto, it was the first time in his lifetime had a chance to prove himself to his village and fellow shinobi, and yet with a month to prepare he had no visible trainer to school him for his match.

No Sensei or no trainer of any kind to teach him on what was to come, instead his and only substance of a Sensei was currently playing favoritism. His current Sensei was patting and praising the teme, other wise known as The Last Uchiha or aka Rookie of the Year on learning element training. To that Naruto simply growled and swore at the unfairness of it all. He wondered (but only for a moment) if Kakashi-sensei knew exactly who his sire was would he still favor the Uchiha?

Snorting he decided to save the juicy little bit of information to himself after all he did have the current Gama Sennin at his disposal, that in its self said something to his abilities. However he was not diluting himself, Jiraya was simply helping him in his spare time either as a favor to the Hokage or to the memory of his father. So far Naurto had to admit he had learned how to draw on the Kyuubi's charka and to summon toad's.

But the need to learn more was galling at him like a wildfire, in a moment of pure stupidity (for he was sure his super perverted sensei hadn't not done it on propose) Naruto had learned something more telling that was even self satisfy. With one touch of a piece of paper, Naruto realized that he was much like sire then anyone knew. Expect the perverted old man that claimed to be his sensei.

_I am wind natured. _

Naruto seen the shock in Jiraya eyes, the confused smiled marring his face then it was all tucked away. Dismissed as a joke and not to be discussed again, however he knew the joke would be on him. For the moment he release Naruto that afternoon training the boy knew where to go. It had been some what of a accident, the night Asuma Sarutobi had saved his life so long ago. But now, Naruto without a doubt what his course of action should be.

--

It had been three weeks since Naruto had asked Asuma-sensei to help him develop his element training. It had been odd at first, Asume had smiled and told him to ask his own sensei for help. The growl had stopped Asume from walking away completely, the intense look they shared was all the convincing the older man had needed.

From that point on Naruto had (with the help of some clones) learned how to cut leafs, water, fire, wood, and stone. In surprise he had even learned how to make a protective shield around himself. During this training Naruto learning what his second element was, water, the joy of entwining his elements was something he was still working on. Though the little ice pick thingies had came in handy once or twice.

It was hard to believe it was the day of the third round of the Chuunin exams, sitting on the red bridge Naruto waited for team seven. Sakura was the first to come, braiding her massive long hair and twisting the blonde and black locks in the crosses. Smiling his hello simply asked if she was ready, (it had surprised them all when all three member's of team seven had passed round two) her nodded was slow but steady.

With a sudden puff of smoke their other team mate appeared along with their Sensei, the hard look that he and Sakura had received from the older man spoke of his like of having them continuing,

"We had made it this far, right Sakura, we will make it all the way."

Her answer was a frown but she nodded anyways, it however was the smirk that graced Sasuke's lips that bothered them both. The unspoken words were haunting, _I am better than both of you so don't slow me down!_ Letting a smirk form on his own lips Naruto nodded in agreement,

_Have it your way, teme!_

--

It was after the invasion, after the attack from Gaara did Naruto use any of his wind nature attacks. It was then he seen the raw jealousy in Sasuke's eyes did Naruto start to have some inlink on how team seven future would go. The journey to find Tsunade and hence the attack from Itachi Uchiha did Naruto become worried that the seal on the teme's neck might have an ill effect on the Sasuke's state of mind. It however didn't concern his sensei, at least one that was the Sennin.

The jealousy burnt greater after Tsunade was named Hokage and handled out the results from the Chuunin exams…

_Uzumaki Naruto had made Chuunin….._

_Uchiha Sasuke had failed to make Chuunin…_

Asuma-sensei could not have been prouder!

And yet the concern for the Uchiha grew, at well at least for some.

Kakashi babied Sasuke and Asuma questioned him on _his_ state of mind. It was then Naruto suppose that Asuma earned top notch in his world. Even longer after Susake defected and had used his lightening element to cut him did Naruto seek out Asuma to help him understand why he had failed to stop his team mate.

_You, unlike him, didn't use everything at your disposal. Out of friendship or maybe it was bother ship did you not use the Rasenshuriken. _

Asuma-sensei had always made perfect sense but this time Naruto wasn't sure, the Rasenshuiken would have killed Sasuke and that wasn't what he had been after. The Rasengan had cause Sasuke to draw on the seal he bore quicker and more powerful. He currently didn't know what he could have done differently?

Then came the time to leave with the perverted Sennin, making wish that Asuma-sensei would come with.Instead his sensei gave him a going away present.

_Scrolls and not just one for one type…._

_Strategy and Wind_

--

It was a year into his training trip with the perverted Sennin did Naruto start to see and feel a big differences in his fighting, his movements flowed without thought. His wind attacks grew and became more powerful, with each new development he would write to his Sensei a tell of the training in with he had mastered.

Time flew letters between him and Asuma-sensei never waived and so in returning to the village hidden within the leafs did Naruto make a strong but slow dash for where he knew his Sensei would be waiting.


End file.
